Te Lo Prometo
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Cuando Quinn se entera de los planes de la diva de estar con Finn, ella le promete estar esperandola cuando se de cuenta que el no la merece. Podra Quin cumplir la promesa
1. Te Lo Prometo

**Te Lo Prometo**

* * *

><p>Habían terminado la reunión que había convocado Rachel, todo iba bien hasta que Tina tuvo la ocurrencia de hablar. Espero a que todas salieran del salón, en cuanto todas se habían ido, y viendo a una muy preocupada Rachel, Quinn no pudo contener mas y aprovecho para tratar de percudirla, valiéndose de la conexión que las dos siempre han poseído, también debido a que a ella le rompía el corazón que pensara en acostarse con gigantón porque sabia que era una terrible idea y que se arrepentiría por lo que tenia que luchar para hacerla entender era la persona errónea para su primera vez.<p>

_**Q –Rachel no lo hagas**_

_R -¿Por qué Quinn? _

_**Q –Él no merece tener algo tan valioso, Rachel piénsalo mejor no lo merece**_

_R –Mira Quinn yo creí que habías dejado esa locura por Finn pero ya veo que no es así_

_**Q -¡¿QUE? ¡No! Eso ya paso **_

_R –Entonces no entiendo ¿Por qué quieres evitar que este con él?_

_**Q –Porque… Simplemente piénsalo mejor**_

Con eso se fue dejando a la morena en el salón, si bien no quería que estuviera con él no podía decirle que la amaba con total locura y pasión, cosas que él otro nunca había demostrado salvo cuando la necesita de vuelta.

Rachel no sabia que pensar pero no le importo lo que dijo Quinn y después de que salió del salón se fue en busca de Finn, estaba segura que ella tendría lo mismo que Tina había tenido con Mike y las cosas serian mucho mejor por lo que no había dudas para darle un recuerdo importante al muchacho.

* * *

><p>Llego el día del estreno de la obra, todo fue muy bien. Después de que todos se cambiaron decidieron ir a celebrar, de que todo había resultado bastante bien, cuando fue a su lugar encontró unas flores, y había una nota vio que eran de Finn, y decidió irlo a buscarlo y no quedarse a celebrar. Quinn en cuanto vio a la diva cambiada y lista para irse supo que no iría a celebrar por lo que decidió hablar una vez mas con ella y evitar que ella hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.<p>

_**Q –Rachel yo sé que vas con él, no lo hagas**_

_R –No de nuevo Quinn, yo voy con él, date cuenta que él me amaba y ya no te quiere a ti_

_**Q –Que, no tiene nada que ver, yo no lo quiero, es solo que cuando despiertes de ese estúpido cuento de hadas que te creo Tina quiero que recuerdes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas y mis brazos estarán esperando por ti para consolarte**_

_R –Te quedaras esperando porque no ocurrirá. Finn me amaba como yo lo amo y todo va a resultar excelente_

_**Q –Él no merece tu virginidad porque no la va a valorar, como yo lo haría, él no cuidara de ti como yo lo haría, veras que a los cinco minutos y haya terminado no esperara por ti… Yo esperare y sin reproches te lo prometo**_

Rachel no supo que pensar, con esas palabras de la rubia pero decidió pasarlas por alto porque creyó que era una nueva trampa para que ella renuncie a Finn y la ex –porrista se lo quite. Durante todo el camino de la escuela a la casa de los Hummel fue pensando en si era o no era lo correcto pero en cuanto lo vio creyó que él siempre la amaría.

* * *

><p>Tuvieron una plática muy grave pero ella sabia lo que lo pondría de buen ánimo por lo que decidió besarlo y entendió inmediatamente lo que ella quería, trato de poner resistencia pero decidió dejarla aun lado. Continuaron los besos y él la levanto y creyó que la llevaría su cuarto pero lo que hizo fue acostarla en el piso, la dejo un momento y en su cabeza empezó a escuchar la voz de Quinn todo lo que le dijo pero la dejo aun lado cuando lo sintió arriba de ella, siguieron con los besos y caricias, ella trato de sentir algo pero no podía, no podía echarse para atrás así que dejo aun lado sus inseguridades y decidió disfrutar del momento, ya podía notar que estaba excitado por que sentía algo duro no muy grande. Se levanto momentáneamente para quitarse la camisa y desabrocharse el pantalón después de eso la tomo y le quito solo las bragas, ella esperaba que estuvieran completamente desnudos, pero no fue así, Finn saco un preservativo de su cartera y se lo puso y sin advertirle lo introdujo e inmediatamente empezó a entrar y salir, en tanto Rachel se sentía mal porque no debería ser así, debería ser mas romántico, él debería cuidar de ella pero no era así, sintió que sus movimientos eran mas erráticos y sin que pudiera terminar sus línea de pensamientos él termino y se acabó tan rápido como empezó, se sentí tan mal, usada y fue cuando supo que Quinn tenia razón.<p>

_F –Wow Rachel eso fue muy bueno, aunque no fue grandioso pero ha de ser por tu falta de experiencia pero vas a mejorar con la práctica, pero ahora yo creo que es hora de que te vayas _

_R -¿Qué quieres decir que con la practica? ¿Ya fue todo? Y ¿Cómo QUE ME VAYA?_

_F –Demasiadas preguntas Rachel estoy cansado, bueno pues esto fue solo la primera vez ahora que ya viste que no es gran cosa podemos hacerlo mas seguido y si terminamos no vaya a venir Kurt_

_R –Finn porque yo haya estado ahorita contigo no quiere decir que se volverá una cosa regular_

_F –Como que no_

_R –Yo creo que esto fue un error_

_F –Pero Rachel_

_R –Finn como quieres que este de nuevo contigo si ahorita fue tan mal yo esperaba el romance, el amor y que fue solo un rapidito para ti, termino tan rápido como empezó, yo no sentí nada, fue un error yo quería que fuera un momento para recordar por lo bueno, no por que fuera a estar mal_

_F –Mira Rachel…_

_R –Finn suéltame me estas lastimando_

_F ¡No! Eres una egoísta como pones en duda mi potencial, cuando tú eres una virginal, al contrario deberías estar agradecida de que alguien se fijo en ti_

_R –Finn suéltame_

_F –Ok_

_R – Finn yo creí que no volvería a hacer decir esto pero tu y yo terminamos y esta vez para siempre _

_F –No, tú no me dejas_

_R –Finn es todo_

* * *

><p>En camino iba llorando nunca espero que Finn reaccionara de esa manera, si bien sabia que tendía a ser un poco agresivo cuando estaba enojado pero nunca creyó que fuese capaza de hacerle eso a ella. En cuanto salió de la casa de Finn, iba con un objetivo, y se dirigió a casa de los Fabray, esperaba que Quinn cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho.<p>

Toco el timbre y fue recibida por la mayor de las Fabray, que en cuanto la vio le pregunto que tenia y como esta no le respondía, si no todo lo contrario seguía llorando la llevo hacia la sala y le grito a Quinn que bajara que era urgente. En cuanto la rubia estuvo abajo, vio ese cuerpo fruto de su deseo y supo que algo malo había pasado. Estando cara a cara de la diva vio que tenía el labio partido por lo que supuso lo peor y en su cuerpo se poso un coraje que le gritaba que fuera a matar a gigantón y luego escondiera su cuerpo, en tanto la Sra. Fabray fue en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Rachel tenía la mirada en la rubia y vio que en sus ojos había ira por lo que la toma de la mano, las dos sintieron un calor acogedor que hizo que las dos se tranquilizaran al instante.

_**Q –Él te lo hizo**_

_R –Si_

_**Q ¿Por qué?**_

_R –Tenias razón era una terrible idea, yo le reproche después de que termino su falta de desempeño, le dije que terminábamos y me golpeo_

_**Q –Yo lo voy a matar**_

_R –No Quinn, mañana si quieres pero hoy te necesito, acuérdate que me lo prometiste_

Se sentó en el sillón con la cantante y la abrazo y su mama regreso con el botiquín y empezó a curarle el labio, y podía ver en los ojos de su hija una ira y se imagino que por la persona que había osado tocar a su diva, su hija le había confesado en el verano de que era lesbiana si bien lo imagina todavía aguardaba la esperanza de que no fuera así pero cuanto se lo dijo supo que apoyaría a su hija que le tomaría tiempo asimilarlo pero eso no le impediría amarla, decidió romper la tensión en la habitación haciendo un poco de platica.

_J –Rachel fuiste espectacular en la obra_

_R –Gracias Sr. Fabray_

_J –Dime Judy_

_R –Pero…_

_J –Nada de peros_

_R –Esta bien Judy_

_J –Puedo preguntar quien fue_

_R –Fue Finn_

_**Q –Lo voy a matar**_

_R –Ya te dije que te tranquilices, que ahorita necesito de ti como prometiste y si quieres mañana lo matas_

_J –Lucy porque no llevas a Rachel a tu habitación para que te tranquilices y le das ropa para que se quede a dormir, hay que avisarle a tus papas de donde estas_

_R –No es necesario salieron de viaje uno por negocios y el otro por un congreso_

_**Q –Entonces vamos**_

Quinn estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si podía resistir y aguantarse teniendo a la morena en su cama, pero también sabia que lo único que la estrella necesitaba era a alguien con el amor más puro después de lo que paso. Estando arriba Lucy le paso ropa y la llevo al baño y le dio un cepillo, mientras la morena se cambiaba dentro, ella se cambiaba afuera, ya que salió la judía entro a lavarse los dientes y la morena se acostó en la cama.

Estando las dos acostadas Rachel con la cabeza apoyada de la otra sobre su estomago era tan natural para las dos, era como una necesidad; y estando ahí recordó la ultima conversación que había tenido y lo que había dicho de que ella era la indicada para estar con ella en ese momento por lo que decidió preguntarle aunque pudiera empujarla la rubia de su lado.

_R – ¿Quinn?_

_**Q –Si Rachel**_

_R –Te acuerdas nuestra conversación antes de que yo saliera hoy del auditorio_

_**Q –Si y ya se a que te refieres**_

_R –Entonces si estamos en sintonía me puedes decir porque lo dijiste_

_**Q –Yo porque…**_

_R –Dime Quinn_

_**Q –Yo estoy enamorada de ti**_

_R –Desde cuando, no es una broma de las que te gusta hacer_

_**Q – ¡NO! Rachel, es verdad, desde que entre a McKinley pero no lo acepta y esas es la razón por la que siempre te humillaba, no es excusa para mi comportamiento y espero que me perdones**_

_R –Yo te perdono_

_**Q –Y ahora**_

_R –Demuestra que es verdad que me amas, demuéstrame que cometí un error al acostarme con Finn, demuéstrame y házmelo olvidar_

_**Q –Segura Rachel**_

_R –Muy segura_

Con eso Rachel se puso a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Quinn, la cantante se acercó a besar a la rubia al principio dulce pero conforme el paso de los segundo se puso mas fuerte; se separaron momentáneamente para tomar un momento de reparación pero como si algo hubiera al fin encajado entre las dos por lo que regresaron a besarse pero esta vez de una forma mas salvaje con hambre de mas, sabían que ya no habría marcha atrás pero sus cuerpos, sus almas y todo su ser se los pedían a gritos era la pieza faltante en su vida.

Con el aumento de los besos Rachel decidió seguir besando por la mandíbula y estacionándose en el cuello de la otra, la forma que besa, chupa y mordía en su punto ese lugar donde la estaba volviendo loca ocasionaba que la rubia moviera su cadera y sus centro sensibles y palpitantes chocaran; Quinn pensó que era mucha la ropa que llevaban por lo que se quito la blusa y de ahí prosiguió a quitársela a la morena; ninguna de las dos lleva nada mas que la blusa, es decir que estaban desnudas de la parte superior. La ex –cheerio al tener ante sus ojos los pechos de la judía, agarro uno con una mano jugando con pezón cosa que excitaba a Rachel, viendo la reacción que obtenía de la diva acerco su boca al pecho izquierdo succionado mordiendo mientras que con la otra mano seguía jugando con el otro pecho, sabia que la cantante estaba conteniendo los gemidos de placer porque seria una situación vergonzosa si su mamá las viera en ese estado.

Al notar que ya había sido suficiente el juego con los senos de la morena, decidió cambiar de posición y acostarla y estar ella arriba; estando así era una de las cosa que nunca podría olvidar, tan sexy, linda y tímida; acabo de desvestirse para proseguir con la otra; estando las dos completamente desnudas; se dispuso a besar en resto del cuerpo de la diosa que tenia en sus manos; sus manos recorrían ese cuerpo como si fuera de cristal o de algún otro material que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

Regreso a besar a Rachel previendo que ya estuviera muy mojada centro su mirada en la mirada de la estrella porque sabia que le dolería si no mucho pero aun así, metió dos dedos y espero a que la diva se ajustara a los intrusos, la morena sentía como goteaba el néctar de Quinn ya que su centro acabo en su pierna, ya que la pequeña morena asintió, la ex –porrista empezó a meter y sacar en sincronía con el movimiento de Rachel; estaban en sincronía sabia que no tardaría mucho más os movimientos de ambas se volvieron descuidados e irregulares, Quinn se le empezó a dificultar el movimiento por lo que con su pulgar acaricio el clítoris de la diva llevándola a ver estrellas, con la sensación de las paredes de esta la rubia también vio las estrellas.

Era perfecto como esperaba que fuera con Finn pero fue con sus ex –enemiga que encontró la perfección y no se arrepentía ahora estaba segura de esto, estaba segura de que la rubia era su futuro y lucharía para tenerla. Quinn estaba más que satisfecha de tener entre sus brazos al amor de su vida, sabía que la amaba y la quería por lo que pensó en una forma romántica de pedirle que fuera su novia.

* * *

><p>Cuando se levantaron por la alarma no había remordimiento, ni dudas había una comodidad por las dos, una naturalidad entre ambas como si eso fuera de toda la vida, Quinn le presto ropa a la diva, desayunaron y se fueron juntas a la escuela; todo McKinley reacciono sorprendido al ver a las dos ex –amigas entrar por la puerta principal tomadas de la mano y riendo como si fuera los mas normal del planeta las dos se tuvieron que separar para ir por sus cosas e ir a clases porque no se verían hasta el ensayo pero las dos fueron abordadas y llevadas a diferentes lugares para responder muchas preguntas.<p>

Rachel fue arrastrada a la sala de coro por Kurt y Blaine mientras que Quinn fue arrastrada a los vestidores de las Cheerios por Santana y Brittany, no dudaban de que las personas supieran la verdad, menos después de lo que habían compartido la noche anterior porque sus almas, sus cuerpos y sus corazones se habían vuelto uno solo.

_K -¿Qué esta pasando Rachel? ¿Qué pasa con Quinn?_

_B -¿Qué paso con Finn? Me dijiste que ibas a estar con él_

_R –Fue un error estar con él, terminamos y después de eso fui a ver a Quinn y estuve con ella me confeso que me ama y yo también la quiero_

_B -¿Qué te paso en el labio?_

_R – No creo que quieran saber_

_K –Dime que no se enojo y te lastimo_

_B –Te golpeo porque si es así soy capaz de ir a matarlo_

_R –Si me golpeo y Blaine si quieres matarlo tienes que ganarle a Quinn_

_K -¿Cómo?_

_R –Ayer estaba muy enojada que por puro milagro la detuvo porque si no las cosas fueran diferentes tendría que ir a hacer visita a la cárcel, pero en serio, no le digan a nadie_

_K –Pero estas bien diva_

_R –De maravilla_

_B –Vamos a clase y Rachel si lo veo lo mato_

La rubia fue abordada por Santana sabia que tendía a actuar como una perra pero solo era la pantalla que ponía su amiga pero sabia que podía contar con ella para decirle lo que había pasado con su diva y dios cuide a Finn porque en cuanto la latina se entere que golpeo a la pequeña cantante iría tras él para matarlo y luego desaparecer su cadáver.

_S -¿Que esta pasando?_

_**Q –Le confesé a Rachel que la amo después de que llego porque había estado con gigantón y me dijo que había sido un error y cuando le reclamo y termino con él la golpeo, y estuvimos juntas y ahora tengo una sorpresa para pedirle que sea mi novia**_

_S -¿Qué hiso que?_

_**Q –Si y quiero matarlo**_

_S –Le voy a decir a Puck, él le enseñara a tratar a una mujer_

_**Q –No creo que sea buena idea…**_

_S –Tonterías y Quinn felicidades_

* * *

><p>Llego la hora del coro y ya todos sabían que la pareja Finnchel había terminado de nuevo y esta vez para siempre; al ver entrar a la diva todos se callaron en cuanto vieron que el labio roto, por lo que muchos acomodaron la ideas de porque Puck había tratado de matarlo pero nadie iba a decir nada; Finn entro y trato de sentarse a lado de Rachel pero se le fue evitado porque del lado derecho Blaine y del izquierdo Kurt, mientras en la parte de atrás estaba Puck, Tina y Mike que tenían perfectamente rodeada a la diva.<p>

Cuando el Sr. Shue entro vio la tención que había entre sus alumnos pero no quiso preguntar más, en el momento en que iba a empezar a hablar fue interrumpido por Finn, él cual también fue interrumpido por Quinn por lo que le dio una mirada de disculpa al niño de oro y le cedió el escenario a la rubia.

_**Q –Sr. Shue prepare una canción, será que la pueda cantar**_

_WS –Claro que si Quinn_

_**Q –Antes de empezar quiero dedicarle esta canción a la persona que mas amo en el mundo y decirle que si me haría el honor de aceptar ser mi novia porque ella es el complemento y la persona que me equilibra. Rachel esta canción es para ti**_

_F –Pero Sr. Shue_

_B –Cállate Finn deja que Quinn cante_

_F –No Blaine_

_**Q –Gracias Blaine... ah y esto es para Rachel...**_

Con eso empezó a cantar sin importar nada lo único que le importaba era la promesa que le había hecho y porque la quería tener como novia pero merecía un gesto romántico para pedírselo y la canción le encanto para ella.

_**I've tried playing it cool  
>Girl when I'm looking at you<br>I can never be brave  
>Cause you make my heart race<strong>_

_**Shot me out of the sky**_  
><em><strong>You're my kryptonite<strong>_  
><em><strong>You keep me making me weak<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, frozen and can't breathe<strong>_

_**Some things gotta get loud**_  
><em><strong>Cause if not, they just don't make you see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I need you here with me now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you've got that one thing<strong>_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head**_  
><em><strong>And fall into my arms instead<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I need that one thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you've got that one thing<strong>_

_**Q –Así que ¿Rachel aceptas ser mi novia?**_

_R –Claro que si Quinn pero me prometes siempre estar ahí para mi y cuidar de mi;… _

_**Q –Te lo prometo**_

Con eso salieron del coro dejando a todos con una sonrisa; de un error y de una promesa habían encontrado el complemento que necesitaban para equilibrar su vida, sabían que no seria fácil por Finn más que nada pero estaban seguras de eso, y tenían la promesa de amarse siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario


	2. Finally Falling… In Love

**Finally Falling… In Love**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Rachel y Quinn entraron tomadas de las manos, y como el día anterior todas las miradas se posaron en ambas, pero a ninguna le importo, ya que lo único importante era que se tenían y por vez primera estaban felices. Quinn se parto de Rachel para poder ir a su casillero por sus cosas, la diva fue interrumpida por Santana y Brittany. Rachel se quedo observando a Santana ya que no sabía que nuevo chiste pudiera traerle para torturarla; a diferencia de la latina que tenía una cara seria, Brittany estaba tan burbujeante como siempre, solo se quedaron viendo, hasta que la capitana de las porristas no aguanto más el silencio y decidió hablar.<p>

_S –Mira Berry, el que Q este saliendo ahora contigo no significa que me caes bien y que te voy a tratar diferente solo porque seas la novia de mí mejor amiga, me entendiste_

_R –Cla… Claro_

_B –No le hagas caso Rachie, solo lo dice porque quiere conservar su imagen de mala, pero la verdad es que le caes bien y estamos felices de que tú y Q estén saliendo, se ven tan adorables juntas_

_R –Gracias Britt_

_S –Mas vale que lo que te dijo Britt no lo repitas recuerda que debo mantener una reputación delante de todos… pero hablando en serio estamos felices por ti y Q, así que cualquier cosas que necesites puedes contar con nosotras_

_R –Gracias Santana, no sabes lo que significa para nosotras que nos apoyes_

_S –Siempre_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Quinn se topo de frente con Blaine y Kurt, pero no le dieron tiempo de responder, ya que los dos muchachos, arrastraron a la muchacha a un salón vacío para poder hablar con tranquilidad con ella. Ya que estaban acomodados en el salón el primero en hablar fue Blaine.<p>

_B –Me imagino que te has de estar preguntando porque te trajimos aquí _

_**Q –Exacto**_

_K –Bueno, en primera te felicitamos por tu relación con Rachel_

_B –Segundo queremos decirte que mas vale no la lastimes, mira lo que le hizo Finn_

_**Q –No se preocupen amo demasiado a Rachel y no planeo lastimarla ahora que ya esta conmigo no la quiero perder**_

_K –Entonces ya que estamos sincronizados, felicidades por tu relación_

_**Q –Gracias**_

* * *

><p>Los tres salieron y cada uno se dirigió a diferentes direcciones para poder ir a clases. Quinn estaba más que feliz porque tenía todo lo que quería y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, aun a pesar de todos los obstáculos que pudieran ofrecerle el destino. La primera mitad de la jornada para la rubia pasó muy de prisa, ya que esta animada de poder ver a su novia a la hora del almuerzo, para lo cual decidió ir a esperar al casillero de la diva, pero ahí fue abordada por nada mas y nada menos que Finn "Muy Molesto" Hudson.<p>

_F –Contigo quería hablar, aléjate de mi novia Fabray_

_**Q –Tu que**_

_F –Mi novia_

_**Q –Bueno, yo creo que tantos golpes, ya te han afectado la cabeza, por que si no mal recuerdo Rachel termino contigo y ahora ella esta conmigo, aparte no busques mi lado malo porque te juro que soy capaz de partirte la cara **_

_F –Tu y cuantos mas_

_**Q –Solo yo… yo creí que eras violento pero nunca espere que fueras capaz de golpear a la mujer que se supone que amas**_

_F -¿Qué te dijo Rachel?_

_**Q –No hubo necesidad de que me dijera nada, porque después de que te dejo, adivina a quien fue a buscar… exacto a mi… y fue como supe que le pegaste**_

_F –Claro que no te fue a buscar_

_**Q –Claro que me fue a buscar, y me conto absolutamente todo… bueno en realidad los cinco minutos que tardaste, luego como trato de hablar contigo y al final que tu la golpeaste**_

_F –Ella no haría eso_

_**Q –La verdad es que si**_

_F –Mira, ya me hartaste, aléjate de Rachel, ella es mía_

_**Q –En primera Rachel no es una cosa, en segunda ella es mi novia y por ultimo si te acercas a ella te mato**_

_F –En serio Fabray, ella es mía, no se te olvide con quien perdió su virginidad_

_**Q –Eso no quiere decir nada**_

_F –Quiere decir mucho, ella siempre será mía… te duele… no es así…_

_**Q –Mira en serio Finn, yo que tu no voy presumiendo eso, porque yo puedo decir que no sirves ni para complacer a una mujer… si… exacto… ella me lo dijo… solo te importo tu placer y no el de ella**_

_F –Cállate Quinn_

_**Q –No ahora, me toca hablar a mí… después de que la consolé… ella me pidió que la hiciera olvidar… ella me pidió que le hiciera el amor… me pidió que borrara de su cuerpo tus caricias, tus besos y tu sensación, me pidió que le demostrara el verdadero amor… me pidió que sustituyera tu sensación con la mía**_

_F –Ya cállate Quinn, eso no es cierto… ella disfruto lo que tuvimos, disfruto como la hice mía_

_**Q –Mira ya me canse de esto… yo le demostré el verdadero amor… disfruto de mis caricias, de mis roces, de mis besos… ella en realidad fue mía**_

_F –Cállate…_

_**Q –No me cayo… te duele la verdad, te duele saber que alguien mas logro hacerla disfrutar… te duele que ella decidió olvidarte… conmigo**_

Eso fue lo último que Finn soporto y se le abalanzo a Quinn pero de lo que no se dio cuenta ninguno de los dos, es que todo McKinley ya estaba escuchando su discusión; pero Finn a lo único que alcanzo a darle fue al casillero porque la rubia se había quitado justamente en ese instante, por lo que aprovecho la distracción del muchacho y lo golpeo en la cara, luego en el estomago y de ahí que se agarraba por la falta del aire, lo golpeo en los bajos; pero antes de que pudiera seguir haciéndole mas daño fue agarrada por Puck y Mike. Rachel al ver todo el alboroto que había por su casillero, se acercó a ver, y lo primero que vio fue a Puck y Mike sosteniendo a una muy furiosa Quinn mientras que en el suelo estaba Finn retorciéndose de dolor, por lo que se acercó para poder calmar a la rubia.

_R –Quinn, cálmate y dime que esta pasando_

_**Q –El me busco, empezó a decirme de cosas y me salí de mis casillas**_

_R –No era en serio, cuando te dije hace dos días que luego lo podías matar_

_**Q –Perdón Rachel pero no pude detenerme… **_

_R –Esta bien… ahora… que tal si nos olvidamos de todo esto_

_**Q –Esta bien**_

_R –Ahora… le voy a decir a los muchachos que te suelten y nos vamos a ir a otro lado… me entendiste_

_**Q –Si Rachel**_

_R –Pero antes… Finn_

_F –Si, nena…_

_R –Deja de decirme así, no soy tu nena… soy de Quinn… ahora quiero que te mantengas alejado de Quinn y de mi… lo nuestro se termino_

* * *

><p>Después de la pequeña confrontación entre Quinn y Finn el día continuo con tranquilidad; mas que nada porque el muchacho se había desaparecido. Había llegado la hora del ensayo; todos los gleeks se encontraban ya en la sala de coro esperando como siempre al maestro.<p>

William Shuster había estado escuchando todo el día el alboroto que dos de sus estudiantes habían armado pero cada una de las versiones que escuchaba era diferente solo la única coincidencia era Rachel, por lo cual por vez primera decidió tomar un problema de los muchachos en sus manos; ya que tenia suficiente que los problemas personales de ellos interfiriera en sus objetivos en equipo. Lo primero de lo que se percato al entrar al salón es que su golden boy estaba apartado de todos los demás.

_WS –A ver muchachos alguien me puede decir que paso hoy en el pasillo _

Pero no pudieron responder ya que fueron interrumpidos por Santana que venia delante de Shellby, Mercedes, Brittany y Sugar; debido a esa abrupta entrada todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada y se olvido la pregunta hecha por William. Nadie dijo nada mientras las mujeres acaban de entrar al salón y se colocaban al frente del salón del coro, mientras tanto Santana le hacia la seña al maestro de que se fuera a sentar.

_S –Se preguntaran que hacemos aquí_

_WS –Si Santana, no es que no estemos felices de que estén aquí, pero a que se debe_

_S –Bueno estuvimos hablando y queríamos preguntar si podemos regresar, y de paso no nos caería mal un poco de ayuda_

_WS –Me parece bien… será mejor así seres indestructibles…_

_SC –Entonces vamos a sentarnos y dejar que Will continúe con lo que estaba hablando_

_WS –Bueno, en que estábamos_

_**Q –Rachel y yo tenemos una canción que queremos cantar**_

_WS –Entonces, pasen_

_**Q –Gracias…**_

_**Suddenly**_

_**My choice is clear**_

_**I knew when only you and I**_

_**Were standing here**_

_**And beautiful, is all I see**_

_**It's only you, I know it's true,**_

_**It has to be**_

_**That money isn't worth a thing**_

_**If you didn't earn it,**_

_**You don't deserve it.**_

_**True love doesn't cost a thing;**_

_**if you try to buy it,**_

_**You can't return it**_

_**Your friends are doing all the same things**_

_**And my friends say look at what you're wasting**_

_**Well, it doesn't matter if we change their minds**_

_**Suddenly, I can see what I didn't before**_

_**And I don't care what they say anymore**_

_**'Cause I'm falling, falling **_

_**Finally falling, falling **_

_**I don't need all the finer things**_

_**Diamond rings and nothing**_

_**So show me something**_

_**'Cause love is all I need,**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

_**And now I've got it**_

Al momento de terminar de cantar no se resistieron más y se besaron aun sin importar que estuvieran enfrente de todos los gleeks, solo se olvidaron de todos y todos a su alrededor solo importaban ellas; pero fueron devueltas a la realidad cuando el maestro del coro tosía a la do de ellas, por lo cual se dirigieron a sus lugares pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar Finn se levanto de su silla muy furioso gritando.

_F –Como pudiste eres una perra, Quinn_

_**Q –No me busques Hudson**_

_R –Déjala en paz Finn, no eres nadie para reprocharle nada_

_F –Como no, Rachel, ella te aparto de mi lado… puedo apostar que por lo mismo de siempre solo para lastimar y tu no lo ves_

_WS –Es cierto Quinn_

_**Q –Claro que no**_

_R –Como puede creerle_

_WS –Porque…_

_R –Porque el siempre a sido el favorito de aquí… por eso tiene permitido hacer todo lo que se le venga en gana… pero déjeme abrirle los ojos… lo deje y el niño me golpeo en la cara o porque cree que tengo así el labio_

_WS –Yo no sé que decir_

_**Q –Cuando se trata de Finn se queda sin palabras… pregunte si no nos cree**_

_WS –Finn es cierto lo que dice Rachel_

_F –Si… pero…_

_WS –Como pudiste Finn_

_F –Pero Sr. Shue_

_**Q –Cállate Finn y acepta que Rachel esta feliz ahora… y por tu propio bien aléjate de nosotras**_

_F –No lo voy a permitir… _

_WS –Lo siento Finn pero ellas tienen razón… tu fuiste solo el que perdió la oportunidad de estar con Rachel… por lo que si no estas de acuerdo en verlas juntas y quieras de cada nada tratar de sabotearlas… te invito a que abandones el club… hoy me desilusionaste por completo…_

_F –Pero Sr. Shue_

_WS –Tienes dos opciones; la primera te quedas y aceptas que ellas son novias; o sigues pataleando como un niño al que le acaban de quitar su juguete y te marchas…_

_F –No me voy… pero ella es mía_

_WS –Hasta luego Finn… has hecho tu elección… te invito a que abandones el salón…_

Con esa despedida del maestro, el muchacho salió haciendo pataletas como un niño mimado; todos se quedaron petrificados porque nunca esperaron a que el golden boy fuera expulsado por el hombre que lo tenía en un pedestal reaccionara de esa manera pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo fueron retirados.

Al ir saliendo de la habitación le iban diciendo unas cuantas palabras de apoyo a la nueva pareja todas favorables y en apoyo a ambas. Cuando se quedaron solas; Quinn se acercó a abrazar y besar a su diva; estuvieron unos minutos besándose hasta que se tuvieron que apartar para tomar aire y poder hablar.

_R - I'm turnin the pages, Just wanna be in love forever and ever, You and me, always together And I know, I don't wanna cry no more I can't no more Feels just like I'm falling in love_

_**Q –Que fue eso**_

_R –La estrofa de una canción que me acorde_

_**Q –Es cierto lo que dice**_

_R –No te la hubiera cantado si no fuera cierto_

_**Q –Estas segura de luchar por esto**_

_R –Mientras tú lo estés_

_**Q –Yo lo estoy**_

_R –Prométeme que nunca me dejaras_

_**Q –Lo prometo**_

_R – Finally falling…_

_**Q –…In love**_

_R –Finalmente me estoy enamorando…_

_**Q –Yo también… finalmente me estoy enamorando…**_

Con eso Rachel se acercó a besar a Quinn sellando la declaración íntima que habían tenido y que estaba dispuesta a luchar contra todos y todo mientras las dos se tuvieran la una a la otra; estaban felices porque de una simple promesa para muchos pero muy importante para ellas; las dos habían encontrado el amor verdadero.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

-Decidí agregar un segundo y ultimo cap. para incluir la reacción de Finn pero este si ya es el fin…

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario


End file.
